After a case
by Scath Kurten Wolff
Summary: A Reid le había afectado un caso, de modo que había llegado a pensar que ya no servía para la unidad y, al final, Hotch va a hablar con el joven perfilador. H/R friendship.


Hola a todos! He vuelto con un fic que después de ciertos acontecimientos, fue de "Tengo que hacerlo~ y... debe ser H/R x3" como mi actual trauma. Ya lo tenía escrito; solo lo edité un poco hace como tres semanas y u.u por flojera, no lo había subido. No me he convencido del resultado final, pero creo que me gustó xD. Espero que a los lectores también. Sin más que decir, dejo que entre el fic.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>After a Case.<em>**

.

Ese penúltimo caso que habían tenido el mes anterior le había dejado pensativo. Más de lo normal.

El joven agente del FBI era el más introvertido de la unidad pero, aun así, a los demás les parecía raro que casi no hubiese hablado durante los últimos días.

El caso había sido particularmente difícil ya que después de interrogar al sospechoso, éste no resultó ser el correcto. Ese _pequeño _error les había costado un par de jóvenes víctimas más.

Y una vez que lograron atraparlo, el joven agente no pudo sino sentirse frustrado, pues el _unsub_ había sido una de las primeras personas a las que habían interrogado. No sólo como sospechoso. Y además, el sujeto presentaba todas las características que le hacían encajar con el perfil que el equipo tenía.

Y aun así, no se habían dado cuenta a tiempo.

_Él no se había dado cuenta a tiempo._

Spencer Reid sentía que estaba perdiendo su toque. Sentía que su capacidad ya no era suficiente para estar ahí, para cumplir con su profesión de _profiler_. Sentía que ya no podía ser de ayuda al equipo, que ya no podía llegar a esas grandes conclusiones a las que todos ellos llegaban cuando un caso se ponía difícil. Que ninguno de sus conocimientos le era ya útil en la Unidad de Análisis de Comportamiento.

Llegó a pensar que, como su amigo y rival de su infancia, Ethan, era mejor retirarse de la Agencia, cambiar de profesión. Ese caso había afectado en su rendimiento; se dio cuenta cuando atendieron el último un par de días atrás y eso lo tenía, de cierta manera, desenfocado.

Su mente estaba divagando mucho acerca de aquel caso. Cuando cerraba los ojos, veía los rostros desfigurados de los niños a los que el sujeto había asesinado, y aquella culpa hizo que volviera la que llegó a sentir por Tobías, Ryan y Adam por no haber podido ayudarlos.

Justo como aquellos niños que se convirtieron en las víctimas.

Es por todo eso que el castaño esta noche se encontraba en un bar cerca de su departamento. Estaba sentado en la parte más alejada de la barra, desde donde podía observar a toda la gente que entraba y salía, las parejas que bailaban, los hombres que competían por ver quién se terminaba antes su bebida, las féminas que charlaban con sus amigas mientras esperaban que alguien las invitase a bailar… Tenía frente a él un gran vaso de cerveza a la que sólo le había dado un trago.

No sabía exactamente por qué había ordenado esa cerveza pero lo había hecho. Y la tenía casi intacta, aún fría, puesta sobre la barra, observándole, casi pidiéndole que le diera un trago más. Pero no lo hizo. Dejó escapar un suspiro y la alejó un poco.

Con ojos algo cansados, vio a su alrededor, mirando de nuevo a toda la concurrencia haciendo lo suyo en el bar. De pronto, escuchó una voz cerca de él y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al oírla.

– No deberías cargar con todo tú solo. – Reid volteó hacia su derecha y miró con algo de sorpresa a aquel hombre que estaba de pie a su lado – No te obligo a que nos lo cuentes, sólo digo que el equipo está ahí para apoyarte, Reid.

– ¿Hotch? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó luego de mirarle un par de segundos.

– Los demás están preocupados; querían venir, pero creo que tal vez te hubiese incomodado. ¿Me equivoco? –medio ignoró la pregunta del más joven.

– No deberían preocuparse. Tú tampoco. –alejó su mirada, viendo sin ver a un grupo en el centro de la pista que comenzaba a bailar. – Estoy bien.

– No lo parece –dijo. Y a pesar de la oscuridad, casi pudo ver el rostro del castaño que hacía una mueca cuando habló. – No soy nadie para juzgarte, pero somos familia, Spencer, y –

– ¿Qué hay con esas veces en que no nos contabas lo que te pasaba? –le interrumpió.

– … Sólo en una ocasión.

– Y nadie te forzó a que nos lo dijeras.

– Te repito que no te estoy obligando a hacerlo, no te obligo a que nos cuentes tu vida privada, pero...sea lo que sea, ésto te está afectando demasiado. –vio que el chico suspiraba con pesadez. – Solamente es una recomendación; no estás solo.

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos. Hotch comenzaba a pensar que había tenido razón y que no debió ir en primer lugar. Que, como pensó cuando Morgan y JJ sugirieron ir a verlo, era mejor esperar al día siguiente. Todos habían notado a Reid algo estresado y pensó que tal vez era mejor no molestarle por el resto del día, al menos, sin embargo la preocupación del equipo (y la suya propia) le habían hecho ignorarse.

Reid, en cambio, había bajado la mirada. Su vista fija en la cerveza que aún estaba frente a él. «_No deberías cargar con todo tú solo, somos familia, Spencer_», le dijo su jefe unos momentos antes. Eso le hizo pensar en todo lo que había pasado junto al equipo. Habían tenido sus altas y, en definitiva, habían tenido también sus bajas.

Pero siempre habían estado ahí. _Todos._

Las salidas de Gideon y Elle, la unión de Prentiss y Rossi. Su situación con Tobías y el dilaudid, la detención de Morgan, el caso de los niños y Rossi, el atentado contra García, el nacimiento de Henry, el caso de Hotch con Foyet y el entierro de Haley. La salida de JJ, la _muerte_ de Prentiss y su regreso, el tiempo que trabajaron con Ashley…

Esos recuerdos afloraban su mente, haciendo que el geniecillo se diera cuenta de nuevo de que, sí, eran una familia y que siempre iban a serlo.

Una familia debe apoyarse – ellos siempre se habían apoyado. Una familia debe entenderse.

Hotch tenía razón en algo: no tenía por qué decirles. No quería alarmarles (más de lo que, seguro, ya estaban). Le bastaba con que comprendieran.

Y sabía que, aunque optara por el silencio, sus amigos sabrían que necesitaría poner en orden sus pensamientos. Y sabrían que él querría hacerlo sólo. Cuando llegara el momento, sabrían qué decirle (y él estaría mejor).

Sabía que, aunque optara por el silencio, siempre iba a contar con el apoyo de _su familia._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Yay~ Me gustaría quedejaran un review :3 Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
